


Craig's Birthday Surprise

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Birthday stories [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday, M/M, just genral fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek has arranged some nice surprises for Craig's birthday. Craig knows he got something up his sleeve but he can't work out what. What is Tweek's surprise?





	Craig's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know Craig's birthday was a while ago but I originally posted this on my tumblr for the actual day. I just love this fic so much ^_^

Craig was sitting on a bench at Starks pond. He was getting a little worried that Tweek was late. They were meeting for a late celebration of Craig’s birthday as Tweek was stuck working at his parents coffee house on the actual day.

He turned to his left. “Bebe, do you think he’ll be much longer? Also why are you here?”

Craig was confused as to why his closest female friend had come round his house and had come to wait with him when Tweek knew where and when they were meeting.

She smiled at him. “I just wanted to see you before the birthday celebrations. You shouldn’t have to wait by yourself, besides Tweek asked me to.”

Craig knew Bebe was hiding something, she hung out with him and Tweek so much he knew when she was.

Before he could say anything though Tweek came into view and ran towards him, waving his arms as he did. Craig stood up and embraced his boyfriend.

Tweek smiled “Happy _nugh_ belated Birthday Craig. I’m sorry I’m a little late but my dad tried to get me to help out again at the shop.”

Craig looked at Tweek. “Its fine, I’m just happy you’re here now. So where are we going?”

Bebe stepped forwards. “Hey honey cakes! I waited with him just liked you asked.”

Tweek frowned a little. “Bebe please stop calling me that, only Craig can give me pet names.”

Bebe giggled. “He calls you honey and bebe. You know I call you that because I could just eat you up you’re so cute.”

Tweek started to panic. “AHH, PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!”

She laughed. “You know I won’t. I just like teasing you. Besides don’t you need to tell me something?”

Tweek remembered then what he needed to tell her. “Oh yeah, Craig wait here a sec. I need to tell Bebe something privately.”

Craig looked confused but nodded. Tweek pulled Bebe away and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded before hugging him. She then turned to Craig and waved before heading back to town.

Tweek walked back over to Craig. “Sorry about that. I just needed to thank her for waiting with you.”

Craig looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. He knew he was hiding something but as it was his birthday celebration he decided not to ask in case it was a surprise. He then saw Tweek reach into his pocket and pull out a messily wrapped present. He passed it to Craig.

“I’m sorry that the wrapping isn’t the best but I had trouble with the tape.”

Craig careful unwrapped the gift and saw a pair of Guinea Pig mittens.

Craig smiled. “Thank you Tweek, these are perfect.”

Tweek smiled up at his boyfriend. “I’m glad you like them, they were the last pair so I’m lucky I got them.”

Tweek then pulled on Craig’s arm. “Come on, it’s _Gahh_ time we get this celebration underway!”

 

* * *

 

Craig looked at the fish swimming around above his head. The aquarium had been a nice surprise for Craig, he hadn’t expected it but seeing Tweek’s face when he looked at the fish was priceless.

Tweek turned to Craig and pointed to a shark. “Look at how big that one is Craig! He’s scary but mesmerising at the same time!”

Craig put his arm around Tweek’s shoulder. “He’s not that scary, he’s just minding his own business.”

He looked at Tweek. “Why did you want to take me to the aquarium?”

Tweek blushed a little. “It’s embarrassing, but a lot of couples do this on dates and I thought you’d like it if I did something surprising.”

Craig laughed a little. “I really like this, I’ve haven’t been here in a while and it’s quite calming.”

Tweek smiled. A fish then swam close to the glass and surprised Tweek.

“AHHH JESUS!”

Tweek leap into Craig’s arms.

Craig smirked a little. “Tweek it’s just a fish, he can’t hurt you.”

Tweek glared at him. “I know that but he just surprised me!”

Craig laughed at this which resulted in him getting a punch in the arm.

“Hey, don’t hit the birthday boy.”

But Craig just smiled, this was already one of the best birthday celebrations he’d ever had.

“Come on lets grab some food Tweek.”

 

* * *

 

When they left the aquarium most other places were closed so instinctively Craig started heading back to the residential part of town. He stopped when Tweek started pulling him the other way.

“No! We’re going this way, I still have plans.”

Craig didn’t question him and followed him to the edge of town.

They stopped outside the planetarium which took Craig’s breath away.

“Isn’t it too late to be here, they closed like an hour ago?”

Tweek grinned at him. “Why yes it is, but I managed to pull some strings with Tokens help and I got _Ahh_ the place for an hour. Come on!”

Tweek rushed inside and Craig followed him.

Inside the auditorium there were balloons and streamers. Craig also saw that Tweek was putting a blanket on the floor and then garbed a basket from one of the seats.

“Come on Craig! I’ve got the picnic ready to go. Sit down and I’ll turn the starts on.”

Craig sat on the blanket and Tweek turned off the lights and the starts came on. Craig was speechless. The stars were beautiful and he saw many constellations he knew.

Tweek smiled. “I thought you’d like it. I know how much you space so I wanted to do this for you.”

Tweek then started talking about all the different constellations that Craig had taught him. Craig started crying then. It was rare that Craig cried but he just couldn’t stop himself. He pulled Tweek close to his chest.

Tweek looked up at him and started panicing. “Craig! Are you okay! Did the food give you a stomach ace! _Gahh_ Did I hit you too hard earlier and now you’re dieing!”

Craig cut him off. “Tweek, this is by far the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m so happy. Whatever did I do to deserve you?”

Tweek wiped Craig’s tears. He whispered into his ear. “Just by being you, that’s how you got me.”

Tweek then softly kissed Craig on the lips. Craig kissed him back just as softly.

As they leaned away from each other Craig noticed something written in the stars. The words ‘Happy Birthday Craig’ were in the sky.

Craig smiled at Tweek. “This is the best birthday ever. Thank you Tweek.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude! How was the date?”

Clyde yelled as Craig and Tweek arrived at Token’s house.

Craig smiled. “It was good. I didn’t know he planned so much whilst being so busy at work.”

Clyde then grabbed his arm. “Come on you have to open my gift.”

Tweek tried to protest but Clyde had already kidnapped him. Tweek sighed.

Bebe then hugged Tweek. “Hey honey cakes!”

“AHHH” Tweek yelled in surprise.

Bebe let go immediately. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tweek grabbed his chest and breathed slowly. “It’s fine, just don’t approach me from behind like that.”

Bebe smiled. “So.... How’d it go?”

Tweek smiled. “It went perfectly. Thanks for helping me earlier by the way. It took longer than I expected to get my shift money off my dad.”

Bebe face went serious. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell Craig that the reason you picked up extra shifts at the coffee house was so you could afford to hire out the planetarium privately without Token's help?”

Tweek looked at Bebe. “I’m sure, he’d worry too much if I told him. He’d probably say that he isn’t worth it to go to that much trouble. Besides, it’s not like I did this by myself. You, Token, Clyde and Jimmy decorated the planetarium whilst I was at the aquarium with him. You all were important in making this day perfect.”

Bebe hugged Tweek again. “You really are the best you know that. Come on, we better get inside before Clyde spills the beans about this.”

Tweek nodded. As soon as they got inside however they saw Craig smiling at Token and as he turned to Tweek he came over and hugged him.

“Clyde told me, you didn’t have to go to that much trouble for me.”

Tweek glared at Clyde. “You were meant to keep it a secret!”

Clyde put up his arms in defence. “It just slipped out dude. You should know by now that I’m rubbish at this.”

Tweek just flipped him off. Craig laughed at this.

“Thanks again babe, it really is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Tweek sighed and then hugged Craig again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”


End file.
